


Surprises

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Kneazles (Harry Potter), Pets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 13 - Pet
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Paneville





	Surprises

“Come on, Shoes on!” Neville called as he pulled on his scarf. 

“Why?” Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow at him suspiciously as she pushed her heels on. 

“Why, Daddy?” His daughter asked as she sat down, sliding the white patent shoes over her thick red woollen tights.

“It’s a surprise,” He winked as he knelt down to help her with the buckles. 

“Does this have something to do with that sneaky owl that came about an hour ago?” Pansy asked with a smirk. 

“That would be confidential information, and as an Auror, you should know that trying to extract information from me is a fruitless exercise.” He said before standing and kissing his wife’s cheek. 

“Where’s Logan?”

“He’s in his room, He’s still feeling low about falling out with Caspian.” Pansy said with a frown, “He still won’t talk to him,” 

“I’ll go talk to him,” Neville determined as he left his girls in the hall. He took the stairs two at a time, as he wondered what to say to his son. He stood outside the door and knocked, waiting for permission to enter. 

“Go away,” Logan said sullenly. 

“Logan. It’s me, please can I come in?” He pleaded. 

“I said, go away.” He groaned. Neville shook his head. 

“Mom told me you had a fight with Caspian,”

“So?” 

“I had a few fallings out with his mom when we were kids, they never lasted long,”

“This one will, he hates me,”

Neville slowly pushed the door open, giving his son time to tell him to get out. But when nothing was said he continued forward. Logan lay on the bed with his back turned to him, his sandy hair all over the place. 

He sat on the bed, placing his hand on his son’s shoulder. “He doesn’t hate you, no one could hate you!” He said with certainty. 

“He does, he told me so,” Logan whined, turning his pale face to Neville. “He’s going to hate me forever.” 

Neville shushed him, hoping to calm the boys rising panic. “Come here,” He said, holding his arms out. Logan got up and fell into his arms, his chest heaving as he sobbed into his shoulder. “He won’t hate you forever, He’ll have forgotten all about it by Monday. These things happen as you grow up, but it makes your friendships stronger. Hermione is one of my closest friends now, but we had our rows. I know it’s hard but try not to worry about it, worry means you suffer twice. And if Caspian doesn’t want to be your friend, then you are better off without him. Anyone would be lucky enough to have you as their friend.”

“Really?” Logan asked, pulling away to look into his eyes, his grey eyes so much like his mother’s.

“Really! Now, if you’re feeling up to it, I was going to take you, Zinnie and Mom out to a surprise.” He smiled. 

“A surprise?” Logan asked, rubbing away the tears. 

“Yep, Go get some tissue and we’ll get going. I’m sure it’ll take your mind off things.” 

“Okay, Dad,” He said as he climbed off his lap and left the room. Neville shook his head, remembering all the fallouts between Ron and Harry, and Harry and almost everyone else. It was all part of growing up, but it didn’t make it any easier being on the sidelines not being able to help. He climbed to his feet and left the room, hoping to get going soon. 

~~~

They apparated to a small terraced house in the middle of a muggle street. The sky was grey as the rain splattered onto them it great fat drops.

“Neville?” Pansy asked in confusion, “Where are we?”

“Somewhere in Birmingham, I believe,” he answered cryptically, throwing her a cheeky wink before leading them to the front door. He knocked and waited as he gripped Zinnie to his hip. Noises came from inside before the door opened. 

A woman smiled out at them her grey hair tied close to her head as she pulled the door open. The smell of animals struck him as they stepped inside. 

“Auror Longbottom, Lovely to see you again, I see you got my owl.” She smiled, showing the gaps in her teeth. 

“Mrs Moore, lovely to see you again. This is my Wife, Pansy, and my children Logan and Zinnia.” He said, introducing them in turn. “I’ve brought them to see the surprise.” He said with a smile and a wink. 

“Oh, the surprise. Yes, of course. Follow me, and mind Brian, he’s not quick enough to shift out of the way.” She said as she guided them through the house. She pointed to a large shell of a tortoise whose head started to emerge, regarding them with one dark, beady eye. 

“Look, Mommy!” Zinnie cried, pointing to the creature. “It’s it cute?” She asked. 

“Yes darling,” Pansy replied, not sounding all together convinced. 

As they moved through the house, more animals seemed to appear, a couple of dogs and a Krup, as well as a ferret and a family of fancy rats. Neville could almost hear Pansy’s discomfort from the front of their procession as they came to the utility room. Mrs Moore smiled at him as she opened the door and let them in. Neville let the children go first as he pulled Pansy to one side. 

“What have you done?” she asked suspiciously. 

“You’ll see. Don’t worry, it’s good.”

“Mommy!” Zinnia cried as they stepped up to a fenced-off area in the corner of the room. Pansy narrowed her eyes at him before she pulled away to peer into the pen. Neville watched as her face melted into pure love as she spotted the creatures within. 

Neville peered over to see the Kneazle kittens looking up at them, their large eyes watching them just as intently.

“Kittens!” Zinnie cried “Can I hold one? Please?” she begged. Neville stooped next to her. 

“No, darling, but you can choose one to take home.” He grinned when her large hazel eyes turned to him as if to see if he was joking or not. 

“I get to keep one?” She squealed. 

“Yes, Zinzin, Pick your favourite. Same for you Logan. You choose one too,”

“Really?”

“Really,” He smiled as Logan grinned, 

The kittens watched with interest as they moved forward to investigate the humans. Their ears seemed much too large for their heads, and all of them were covered in spots or stripes. Neville had to admit that they were cute.

“When did you set this up, Mr Sneakybottom?” Pansy asked with a smile. 

“A few weeks ago, I got called out to a disturbance, but it was just the mom giving birth. I knew you and the children wanted a pet so I thought you could all pick one,”

“All? I get to choose one too?” She asked, her eyes widening in surprise. 

“I knew you always wanted one as a child, so I thought you and the children could have one each,”

“She only had four,” Mrs Moore piped up from the corner where she smiled as she watched on. “The Silver, the gold, the smaller stripy one and the runt.”

“I think the gold one likes me,” Logan said as the gold one held his hand with its claws while it licked his palm. “Can I have that one, Dad?” 

“Sure, What about you, Zinzin?” He asked. She smiled up at him. 

“I like the stripy one, he’s funny,” She was stroking it under its chin until it fell over, losing its balance. “The stripy one’s mine,”

“Where is the runt?” Pansy asked. 

“Probably still with Mum,” The woman said as she too peered into the pen. “There she is, Hiding under the pillow.”

Neville’s eyes followed the older woman’s hand and fell in love. The smallest kitten was a deep brown with darker spots. It seemed ungainly and shy. As it looked at them with wide golden eyes. 

“I like the silver one I think,” Pansy said, lowering herself to stroke its fur. “Oh, it’s so soft. 

“We’ll take them all,” Neville said, finally. 

“Really?” Pansy asked, looking up at him with her large grey eyes. 

“These things are really protective of their home and owners, and the idea of splitting them all up and leaving the runt alone, I can’t do it.” He confessed. 

“Fine, all four it is.” She agreed as she stood up and kissed him. 

“Thank you, Daddy!” Zinnia said as she cuddled his leg.

“Yeah Thanks a lot, Dad,” Logan echoed as they shared a look. 

Neville smiled as he took in the new additions, to his family. “You’ll have to come up with some good names now though, any idea?” He asked as gave Pansy another squeeze.


End file.
